Révélations VO
by La Halfeline
Summary: Après des semaines d'errance, Varlyn Stroud rapporte son dû à Brother Justin et rejoint enfin son embrasse tutélaire. Il découvre pourtant que son maître, aussi terrible soit-il, n'a jamais connu lui-même le trouble du crime. Dialogues en VO.


**Révélations**

**28/04/2010**

_Par la Halfeline_

_Ecrit dans le cadre de l'action caritative "Créer Pour Aider" sur LJ, pour le compte du WWF, d'après une commande de Flo Nelja._

_Dialogues en VO._

* * *

Sa quête parmi les hommes à présent accomplie, Varlyn Stroud avait atteint le foyer qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Lâché directement des cachots de la civilisation, il était parti sur les routes accomplir Sa volonté sans même savoir qui était vraiment son maître salvateur. A présent, il était sur le pas de Sa porte, lui rapportant humblement son gibier, la sueur déjà au front à l'idée de cette rencontre. Ce n'est pourtant que lorsqu'il Le vit que Varlyn saisit tout à fait le trouble qu'Il imposait. Il se dressait là, dans l'entrée, aussi immuable qu'un grand arbre au beau milieu de la nuit Il l'attendait. Haut et droit dans son habit long et noir, Brother Justin accueillait son coursier. A la vue de son berger, son port d'attache, sa paix enfin trouvée, Varlyn Stroud articula dans Sa direction quelques pas d'enfançon malhabiles, avant que ses genoux ne se dérobent sous lui et ne le laissent à quatre pattes. Il abandonna avec son chapeau tout simulacre d'humanité et acheva de s'effondrer sur la main tendue. Pour la première fois de sa vie ballottée de prisons en chemins, Varlyn Stroud était envahi par la certitude d'avoir trouvé refuge au bout de cette main, sur laquelle il pressait muettement ses lèvres qui commençaient à grelotter d'émotion. Sa gorge étranglée échappa quelques soupirs démunis et indiciblement soulagés et le pasteur posa une paume rassurante sur son crâne massif de mâtin féroce et soumis. Il Lui avait ramené Son dû il avait été Son bras par-delà les saints murs de Jericho et n'avait pas failli. A présent, il pouvait trouver le repos auprès de Lui et toute la violence qu'il avait déployée pour Le satisfaire se prolongeait naturellement en une adoration éperdue, tandis qu'il sentait la tendresse de Sa paterne dans les caresses qui flattaient les plis de sa nuque frémissante. Cet être doux et effroyable serait désormais sa raison de vivre, il l'avait toujours été.

Il lui présenta fièrement sa prise dans la remise sise à quelques mètres de sa grande demeure. Brother Justin tourna autour de la pauvre loque vacillante et balbutiante qu'était alors Scudder, croyant à peine avoir affaire à un prétendu « prophète », malgré les lumières de la misérable brindille binoclarde qui se tenait – ou plutôt chancelait – à ses côtés pour le guider dans ses desseins. Le prêtre s'en amusa et, tout en ramenant d'un geste attendri les longs cheveux ondulés de sa victime derrière sa tête, confessa avec une frivolité presque teintée d'embarras n'avoir jamais tué de ses propres mains. Stroud lui assura avec la même désinvolture :

"It's fun, you'll like it…"

Alors que le voyou déplorait que le pourceau soit trop drogué pour sentir ce qu'il lui arrivait, le pitoyable roquet savant sauta tout à coup au divin bras de Brother Justin qui s'apprêtait à faire son office. En un tournemain, Varlyn était sur lui et le prenait à la gorge. Il leur révéla alors que la passation ne pouvait s'effectuer que si la victime avait les idées claires, sous peine d'exposer leur maître à la démence, voire à la mort. Stroud ne comprit que trop la frustration furibonde qui enflamma alors le regard jusqu'ici plein de mansuétude menaçante de Brother Justin. Nul mieux que lui ne pouvait compatir à l'insoutenable contenance dont il fallait parfois faire preuve dans le crime, ce alors que l'on se délectait déjà de la sensation de chair qui ploie et se vide. Brother Justin sortit en trombes, après avoir planté sauvagement sa serpe dans l'une des poutrelles de la bâtisse. Varlyn s'approcha de l'érudit encore tout bouleversé de la colère pourtant retenue de ce grand homme où tant de puissance couvait.

"My oh my… You're shaking like a pussy in a hurricane." se moqua-t-il gratuitement avant de le pousser au-dehors puis de se lancer à la poursuite du pasteur.

Lui n'était pas effrayé par le bouillon de violence qui semblait ne demander qu'à déborder de Justin Crowe. Il éprouvait pour lui une crainte profonde qui allait bien au-delà de la simple et humaine poltronnerie et la rendait justement insignifiante. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il regagnait sa maison.

"I was thinking…" entonna-t-il. "Considering we're gonna have to wait a bit before slicing up our friend back there and you never had an opportunity to get the knack… it could be a fine idea to practice on a guinea pig! Then you'd be sure not to mess it up and to get the most out of it. Wha'd'you say?"

Le révérend, tout juste sorti de sa fureur, tourna vers lui un air sévère.

"I will not spill the blood of an innocent just for sport, Brother Varlyn."

"If you really want to, I'm sure you'll find someone around who ain't no lamb…" insista-t-il, une étincelle matoise dans ses petits yeux porcins.

"They are my flocks!" rétorqua Brother Justin avec feu. "Good or bad, they shall be saved in my house."

"I'm not talking about that. At daylight I'll go on patrol with the boys you wanna put under my command and… I'd be extremely surprised if I didn't catch any malicious troublemaker prowling around your camp.

Le regard que lui lança Justin était légèrement torve. Il finit pourtant par franchir le perron blanc sans ajouter un mot.

C'est ainsi que Varlyn Stroud revint sur le coup de midi, avec dans ses filets un jeune homme d'Eglise épiscopalien qui avait cru bon de venir prêcher à l'entrée du camp pour prévenir les nouveaux arrivants de la tromperie qui les attendait. Mal en prit à cette pauvre créature. Lorsque le malfrat l'amena devant Brother Justin, en toute discrétion, ce dernier ne put que constater à quel point il semblait fragile, ses mains sanglées dans le dos faisant ressortir la maigreur que cette dure période creusait dans nombre de flancs. Hélas, en dépit de cette pitoyable apparence, il n'en demeurait pas moins coupable devant la mission qu'il menait à bien et la morale qu'elle imposait.

"What is your name, son?" lui demanda le révérend.

"Frederick Baggan!" répondit haut et fort leur captif.

L'homme à la haute stature fit quelques pas dans son grand habit noir avant de l'examiner à nouveau. Il sentait Stroud trépigner derrière le petit bouc émissaire mais n'en avait cure.

"Frederick Baggan…" répéta-t-il avec une certaine commisération. "Why do you spread slander at the doors of the haven I am building for the poor?"

L'épiscopalien se récria :

"It's only political mish-mash! You dangle hopes of a better life before their eyes but you use them to swell the ranks of that crooked fat cat. Those poor unfortunate live on the dirty money of political corruption, just the one you used to flay on the radio not so long ago! I would admire you back then…"

"It's a lie!" clama Brother Justin comme autrefois sa sœur. "What about the free will that God provided us with, son? I am convinced that Mr Templeton is intent on improving the migrants' situation but I would never force ANY single one of them to follow a certain line of conduct as far as politics is concerned. Everyone here is free to choose."

"Don't play dumb with me. You know as well as I do the power that a religious minister, you more than others, carry out on his flocks, and the danger it conveys, for which you must always watch out! I'm begging you: don't build your holy action on so much hypocrisy!"

Crowe lui saisit soudain le menton d'une poigne sèche pour le scruter intensément. La pureté perfide de son regard bleu ne montrait que trop à quel point il s'était définitivement égaré. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Il continua de le contempler quelques instants. Justin aimait les grands yeux cristallins au milieu d'un visage délicat, voire un peu famélique. Cette clarté et ce dépouillement soufflait sur son échine un frisson érotique incoercible. Le captif indocile se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de ses doigts et Varlyn Stroud se mit à frétiller. Brother Justin leva simplement la main désormais libre dans sa direction sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

"Do you know how your Church was born, Frederick Baggan?"

L'intéressé se contenta de le considérer d'un air méfiant.

"King Henry 8 couldn"t stand living piously any longer and was longing to fornicate with the young lady-in-waiting of his spouse Catherine of Aragon. He then asked the pope to grant a divorce but the queen, as a fervent catholic, was fiercely opposed to it, despite the cardinals' numerous threats of public dishonor. After the pope's refusal, the king decided to have his way simply by establishing himself as the supreme head of the Church and clergy of England. Far from brilliant, isn't it?" relata le révérend en continuant de faire peser sur son interlocuteur une proximité inconfortable.

Prenant sur lui de ne pas se laisser impressionner, son détracteur répliqua :

"I didn't come here to promote my own cause but, as you seem so interested, you should know that Episcopal Church has distanced itself from Anglican Church since the War of Independ…"

"HOW dare you come here and publicly accuse me of political hypocrisy when you follow and spread so vile and twisted an interpretation of the Almighty's will, HOW?" lui rugit-il alors à la figure, ses traits à présent retroussés par l'animosité que la situation lui inspirait.

Cette fois, le jeune biquet fut secoué quelques instants de tremblements incontrôlables, tandis qu'un frémissement d'aise traversa le corps de Varlyn Stroud. Ce dernier se sentit pousser des ailes et n'eut aucun mal à mettre son offrande à terre.

"He deserves what's gonna happen! Shall we?"osa-t-il suggérer.

"You're right, Brother Varlyn…"acquiesça son maître.

Eberlué, leur victime vit alors le pasteur déboutonner son long habit et tirer de l'obscurité de ses pans la serpe qui lui servirait à prendre le don de Scudder.

"… but first I want him to repent", acheva-t-il doucement.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" s'écria Baggan avant d'être dûment bâillonné par Varlyn.

"My son, I won't say it again: repent before leaving this world. You will need it, trust me", lui conseilla Brother Justin avec ce qui s'apparentait désormais à de la sollicitude paternelle.

La victime se débattit comme un beau diable mais ce fut peine perdue face à la prise d'acier de son molosse. L'épaisse main qui la muselait fut bientôt trempée des larmes coulant de ses yeux, qui s'exorbitèrent bientôt d'horreur, pétrifiés, alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur le révérend Crowe.

"Mh…" émit l'homme d'Eglise derrière les gros doigts de Stroud qui les retira bien vite, fasciné.

"I… I… re… pent", finit-il par articuler malgré lui.

La mansuétude reprit un instant sa place sur le visage de Brother Justin tandis qu'il le considérait, la serpe à la main.

"And forgiven you shall be."

Il vint ensuite se placer aux côtés de Varlyn Stroud. Simple et fidèle Varlyn Stroud… qui possédait pourtant la connaissance de choses concrètes et essentielles que ni ses laborieuses études théologiques ni ses intrigues élaborées pour asseoir son commandement ne lui avaient enseignées à lui. Il le laissa lui saisir le bras tandis qu'ils assuraient ensemble la prise sur leur bouc émissaire, qui sanglotait toujours quelques mots de prière brisés.

"Don't draw the blade directly towards you", expliqua-t-il posément. "Slide the sharp edge against the flesh to tear and penetrate it."

Varlyn en aurait à son tour tremblé d'émotion, cependant il se devait de ne pas faillir à sa tâche. Il resserra fiévreusement ses phalanges autour du poignet tant aimé. Il était le bras droit de la main gauche de Dieu ce n'était pas rien… Et si l'archange Michel avait retenu la main d'Abraham, lui avait à présent l'honneur de guider celle de Justin. Lorsque le couperet se glissa contre la gorge, il le sentit comme prendre vie, une vie propre et supérieure libérée soudain dans ses veines et ses tendons et qui glaça délicieusement le sang de Stroud d'une félicitée incomparable à tous ses précédents crimes. Il était témoin d'une virginité qui s'apprêtait à être sublimée. Toutefois, au contraire de l'archange Gabriel qui avait fait don de la vie à sa servante, lui faisait don de la mort à son maître. Un horrifiant rauquement s'extirpa brutalement de la gorge de cet être formidable et fit exulter chaque fibre du corps de Varlyn qui tint bon à ses côtés, l'autre main soudain baignée d'un sang chaud. Tous deux se tinrent unis dans cette transmission autrement plus unique.


End file.
